Dead Brother Limping
by The Lilac Elf of Lothlorien
Summary: As if injuries on a case aren't bad enough, Dean finds out that Sam had broken the most important Rule: You do NOT mess with a man's pie.


AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is sort of based on something my mother pulled on me. I ate the last of the pizza in the fridge and my mom told me that my dad ate the piece of key lime pie I had in the fridge.

STORY SUMMARY: Sam and Dean get hurt on a case and are treated by a doctor who knew their father. But while the boys recover, Dean finds out that Sammy has done something unforgivable.

* * *

><p>SUPERNATURAL: Dead Brother Limping<p>

* * *

><p>The shapeshifter had been hard to kill. It had taken the form of a local Karate teacher and both Sam and Dean Winchester could feel each and every one of the bruises as they limped out to the '67 Chevy Impala that they considered their only real home.<p>

Sam got in behind the wheel while Dean got in the passenger seat, one arm holding what felt like a couple broken ribs. His other arm was held limply at his side due to a dislocated shoulder.

When the brothers had gone in for the kill, the shifter had attacked Sam first, delivering some pretty good blows before throwing Dean out a second story window.

Looking over at his older brother, Sam tried to ignore his own aches and pains. He was pretty sure his left knee was messed up again and he felt like he, too, had busted a couple ribs. At the next stop light, Sam debated just going back to the motel. He and Dean could patch each other up and fall into drug and alcohol induced hazes.

But looking at the sign nearby, Sam sighed, wincing as the act jostled his ribs. And instead of turning left when the light turned green, he drove straight, and after 10 minutes he pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

"Sam, I'm fine," Dean rasped as he looked at where Sam had stopped. "It's just my shoulder and a couple ribs."

But Sam wasn't fooled one bit. He could hear how bad Dean was breathing and he was willing to bet that one of Dean's broken ribs had nicked a lung or something. Carefully getting out of the car, Sam almost didn't stay vertical as he put weight on his injured knee.

"Easy, sugar," said a voice behind Sam. When the woman came around, she was surprisingly short but somehow managed to help both Dean _and_ Sam into the hospital.

xxx

Jen Harrison knew all about tough guys.

She had 4 brothers and one sister and _none of them_ seemed to know the meaning of the words 'slowing up'. Paul was the oldest and even though he was 52, he still worked 7 to 6 shifts doing construction.

David had just turned 45 and had been a cop for more than 20 years. He'd been beaten, shot, stabbed, and on one memorable occasion he'd been accidentally hit by some kid taking his driving test.

Trish was next in line at 38 and worked as executive chef at the top restaurant in the state. She was tough as nails and referred to cuts requiring less than 10 stitches as 'a scratch'.

The twins—Jeff and Bryan were younger than Jen and had just graduated from high school. Jeff was enlisting in the Army while Bryan had opted for the Marines.

Maybe it was constantly dealing with injuries of all shapes and sizes growing up, but when she was in college, Jen had decided that what her family needed most was a doctor. So she had gone to med school and started volunteering at the local free clinic.

That was where she'd first met John Winchester.

The man had looked like he'd tried to tackle a grizzly bear on his own and Jen had no doubt that as bad as John looked, the bear was probably even worse.

While ordinarily Jen would have waited for a nurse to take care of the bleeding man, she decided to work on cleaning up the cuts and splinting John's broken arm.

During that time, Jen had chatted up the gruff older man, finding out that he was a widower with two sons, drove a classic Chevy Impala, and spent his time taking jobs that most people would consider insane—like personally handling bears attacking campers.

When John had left the hospital, he gave Jen his cell phone number and told her to call him if she ever needed help with anything.

That had been 12 years ago.

* * *

><p>When Jen had come into work and had seen that '67 Impala, she knew automatically who it was. But when she'd seen the younger man getting out of the car looking beat to hell, she realized that this must be John Winchester's son. Correction—son<em>s<em>, she realized, noticing the other man in the passenger seat. Quickly grabbing a couple nurses and a gurney once she'd helped the brothers inside, Jen followed the older one who seemed to be in far worse shape.

* * *

><p>"Wakey, wakey, Dean."<p>

Dean groaned as he heard a woman's voice and he slowly opened his eyes, blinking as he saw a petite brunette in scrubs and a doctor's coat standing next to the bed. "Who're you?" he groaned as the pain in his body seemed to increase.

"Dr. Jennifer Harrison," she replied, smiling as she adjusted Dean's morphine drip. When Dean seemed to be more alert but not in as much pain, she asked, "Care to share what happened? And don't tell me it was a bear."

Dean frowned at that and asked, "Why would I say that?"

Jen sat down on the edge of the bed after helping Dean sit up a bit. "Because your dad already tried to pull that crap with me once."

"You knew my dad?" Dean asked, skeptically. He couldn't remember hearing about the doctor before.

"I helped patch him up about 12 years ago," Jen explained. "Stitches, setting his broken arm."

Dean studied the doc, still a bit wary. This chick didn't look much older than 30 so 12 years ago she would have been in medical school and he didn't think med students got to do stitches.

"Your brother's awake," Jen went on, noticing that Dean was looking around. "He's scheduled for surgery on his knee this afternoon." She held up a hand to Calm Dean who had started to try and get up at the word 'surgery'. "He just tore some cartilage in his knee. No big deal. His ribs have been set and his cuts are taken care of." But Jen's gaze turned stern as she studied him. "You're the one who almost didn't make it. One of your ribs nicked your lung. Another was pressing on your heart. And if we hadn't popped your shoulder back in when we did you could have lost your whole arm."

It was then that Dean noticed that his right arm was in a cast and sling. "Huh," he said, quietly as he lay back and closed his eyes, sleep pressing on him.

Jen laughed as she stood, kissing Dean's cheek before patting his uninjured shoulder. "Get some rest, sugar."

* * *

><p><em>10 Days Later<em>

Dean felt good.

No, he felt _great_!

He'd just cleaned up at an all-night poker game and his pockets were near stuffed with cash.

Getting back to the hotel where he and Sam were resting up from their injuries, Dean's mouth started watering when he thought of what awaited him in the mini-fridge in their room.

When Jen had signed Sam and Dean out, she'd surprised the boys with her sister's signature key lime pie and her father's famous deep dish 5 meat pizza claiming that both were guaranteed to get both brothers back in shape.

But when Dean went to the fridge, he thought he was seeing things. And he suddenly felt his heart racing and he started getting lightheaded. The pie was gone.

The _pie_ was _gone_!

"Sam!" Dean shouted, not caring that his brother had been sound asleep. "Where the hell's the pie?"

"Where's the last of the pizza?" Sam countered, giving his brother a look. "Went to grab it for dinner last night and it was gone."

"I got hungry last night, okay?" Dean snapped. "You don't take a man's pie, Sammy! You just don't!"

"Well, then," Sam retorted as he grabbed his crutches from next to the bed and stood, facing off with his brother. "Don't take the last piece of pizza without telling me!"

"Where's the pie, Sammy?" Dean asked again. He wasn't about to start a brawl, though. Not with Sam's leg still in the cast and his own arm still in bad shape. Rubbing his face with his good hand, he sighed. "If I bring you a new pizza, will you tell me where the pie is?" he begged.

Sam was stoic for a while and then he broke into a grin. "It's in the empty pizza box in the fridge."

xxx

That night, Dean and Sam managed to finish off the whole pizza before starting in on the pie.

Looking at his little brother, Dean said, "Dude, you ever pull something like that again, I will kill you, bitch."

"Right back atcha, jerk," Sam said, savoring the taste of the best key lime pie he'd ever had.


End file.
